1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pushing and pulling implements and more particularly to a tool for extracting seats or seals and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In both the manufacture and in the use of a variety of apparatus there is a need to maintain a good seal between the parts. For example, in carburetors, particularly of the small, four-stroke cycle engine type, an O-ring seal or seat is used as a seal in the housing for the inlet needle. As the seal or seat becomes worn, it becomes necessary to replace it. It has been customary in the past to disassemble and remove the carburetor to achieve this seal replacement. A common practice after disassembling the engine and removing the carburetor is to place an air hose to the inlet fitting and allow a short blast of air to pass through, thereby blowing out the seal or seat. In some instances the seat is removed by inserting a hooked wire into the cylindrical housing and trying to hook the seat and pull it out.
Thus, it is apparent that to remove and replace the seats in carburetors and the like is no simple task and should this repair become necessary where there is no air available for air blasting, this standard procedure is simply unavailable. Furthermore, the use of hooks to extract seals is a poor practice because of the likelihood that the housing will be scratched and damaged. Lastly, it should be noted that not everyone has the expertise necessary to disassemble an engine to get to the carburetor and then to correctly reassemble the parts.
There is therefore a great need for an ability to extract used seals such as O-rings and seats in apparatus such as generators, pump housings, lawn mowers and other types of machinery.
There is also a heretofore unsatisfied need to provide an ability to extract these seals by the use of a simple, inexpensive and easy to use hand-held tool.